From an Ember Comes the Flame
by AbsentAngel
Summary: Natsu has always been an expert on fire - in his care even the smallest of embers could be turned into an unrelenting blaze. The heat that settles in the lowest part of her stomach is no different. [NaLu][Oneshot]


.

_Prompt #3: Heat_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>(:)(A)(:)<strong>

**From an Ember Comes the Flame**

**By AbsentAngel**

**(:)(A)(:)**

* * *

><p>It starts in the lowest part of her stomach. A little ember that that gives whispers of warmth and boasts of possibilities. How it is born is a never ending list of things that not even her writer's heart can fully transcribe into words. Is it his smile that plants it there? Or is it that smoky, masculine scent of his that leaves her both dizzy and hungry for more? Maybe it is seeing the heat in his gaze when she knows he wants it too. She can never be sure, so when she feels that little piece of her ignite she lays the blame on everything that is Natsu. He doesn't particularly mind taking credit anyways.<p>

Sometimes she lets it burn out before it can become more - she has things to do, money to make, pages to write - but most times Natsu doesn't let her.

His hands run down her sides, grips her hips, and fans the budding ember until it is a steady flame. He feeds it, coddles it with kisses and teasing touches, until the heat is burning her in the most desirable ways possible. Soon, its smoke causes her vision to haze and makes the air seem just a little bit thinner. He waits (hungrily yet patiently) until she is an inferno of heat and desire before tasting her flames.

Sometimes he is gentle, and it is as if he is sipping the heat off her skin like some sort of fine wine that is meant to be admired rather than hastily inhaled. Other times he is all growls and teeth, and he devours her with a possessive intensity that leaves her trembling.

The way he takes her changes as constantly as the moon, but the heat is always the same - always all encompassing. It paints her skin in sweat, and colors her moans in a desperate fusion of reds and oranges. It becomes too much and not enough, and Lucy finds herself uttering pleas into his mouth - "Please, please, _**please**_!" She never tells him what she is asking for - she doesn't really know herself - but he always seems to understand anyway.

His hips meet hers just a little bit faster, a little bit harder. He builds her up - thrust by thrust, touch by touch - every thing he does is another piece of kindling added to the blaze. She is burning, burning, burning, and she wonders if fate made him a dragon slayer if just to save him from her flames.

Sweat rolls down his neck and settles between his straining shoulders. His eyes are half lidded, dark, and drunk off the taste of her. She sees fire reflecting in his gaze and knows that she is close. Soon it will all become too much - the bonfire he has built and tended to will rage out of control and reach out to consume the remaining oxygen in her lungs with greedy fingers.

She knows, but despite feeling it building she is somehow never ready for that final burst of heat and flames. When it comes she feels as if she is made more of fire than flesh. Her fingers burn welted scratches across his back and shoulders, her limbs clench around him and consume him. She is all fire, he is her fuel, and in her moment of ecstasy her body encircles and engulfs his as as she shudders before slowly burning out.

He doesn't leave her in ashes though - no, definitely not ashes. As they lay together, sweat slicked, flame kissed limbs tangled and their mouths moving around the words of 'I love you', the heat settles and wanes into something small and almost invisible. But it is always there, always ready.

She is the piece of coal after a wildfire, cool to the touch and ashy in one's palm, but break her open and she is a burning ember waiting to be fanned back into a flame.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> For Tumblr's Nalu Love Fest. Prompt #3: Heat. Meh. A bit on the drabbly side (and probably a bit cliché) but I guess I'm satisfied with it, if mostly because of the last line. Definitely not my fav though...

Definitely go and check out some of the other participants works as well! They have some very talented writers and artists submitting! There is a link on my tumblr page absent-angel (there is a link on my profile).

**As always, if you like it enough to fav/follow then please take the extra minute to leave a review on your thoughts!**

Prompt #4: Kinky (yes it will be a another lemon) will be posted tomorrow!


End file.
